cawfandomcom-20200216-history
WILD Hamayama
| birth_place = Ryukyu Islands, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Kazuma Fujitora | debut = 1998 | retired = }} Goro Hamayama is a Japanese professional wrestler, currently signed to ASYLUM under the stage name Wild Hamayama (Wild stylized in all capital letters). Goro spent the first 12 years of his career as a sumo-character under his real name. In 2010, Goro decided to work for the Kensai Pro promotion as a comedy character known as Sumo Hamayama. Early career: at a young age would train under his father in the ways of sumo. Unable to rank highly in the sport, Goro would transfer to professional wrestling, working as a freelancer between seedy low-budget promotions. He'd work primarily as a comedy wrestler in the Kansai region, adopting a clumsy sumo gimmick, messing up traditions such as the rank eating order and the making of the traditional Chanko stew. By 33, Goro would sign with higher-budgeted promotions and would change his stage name to WILD Hamayama, adopting the ways of the islander natives of Japan. His size and power would make him a credible attraction, however his immobility has prevented him from making it to higher ranks. His theme song is immensely popular and has become synonymous with him. He would occasionally retreat to his sumo gimmick for one-off appearances in less serious matches. His ability to seamlessly move between comedic, serious,& big match styles makes him one of the most consistently entertaining members of any roster he is apart of. ASYLUM: Hamayama made his debut with the ASYLUM promotion defeating GORO Taniguchi on the Night 5 of their annual King of Fighters tournament in a non-tournament match. Hamayama's performance with Taniguchi reflected positively for him, critics saying it was ASYLUM's greatest Hoss match to date. Hamayama would win his second match at Battle K-Road 2016, defeating Gabriel White and Harley Vincent. on ASYLUM 54, Hamayama and Dai Serizawa defeated Yankii High in Hamayama's first tag team match for the promotion. On ASYLUM 55, Hamayama was entered into a 4-man battle royal to determine the challenger for Foretolds Japanese National Championship. Despite outlasting both Kazuma and Dave Ironside, Hamayama was eliminated by winner Joseph Harlow, his first loss with the promotion. On ASYLUM 56. Hamayama, Dai Serizawa, Kazuo Hibakusha would be defeated in a trios match against El Trippy, Francis Ugondus & Dustin Delta. Both his partners were eliminated before Wild would eliminate both Francis and Delta before being thrown out of the ring by Trippy to cause his elimination. At The Worlds Strongest 2016, WILD Hamayama & Dai Serizawa were able to win a 4 team over-the-top-rope survival match, defeating Big Boy Gladwin & Dustin Delta, Yankii High and Asahi-gun, Hamayama eliminating Delta to win the match. On October 15th, Hamayama would enter the Trios Grand Prix tournament alongside Dai Serizawa and Masao Nagadori. They'd have their first match in the tournament on October 26th, the second night of the tournament, defeating Dr. Dick, AKI Man and Wild Man Wilson to advance to the second round. On October 30th, they'd defeat the team of Dave Delta, Harley Vincent & AK Amaranth to advance to the semi-finals on Night 4. On November 5th, despite a 1 to 3 disadvantage, Nagadori was able to clean sweep through FN Wessen, Omar Brown and Dave Ironside to advance the team to the finals. Despite best efforts, the DaiHamaNaga trio were defeated in the finals, unable to win the tournament and Tri-Force Championships to Lewis Walker, Gabriel White and Damien Longoria. During the match, Hamayama was able to pin the KO-C Anyweight Champion Gabriel White to win his first championship with the promotion, however lost it to Longoria roughly 10 minutes later in the final fall. 3GPFinal.png|3GP Finals graphic. On November 23rd, Hamayama and Dai would be defeated by Longoria and White in a tag team match. On December 3rd, Hamayama and Nagadori defeated Boogerman and Iakopo Sefo. Following the match, Hamayama would encounter Longoria, claiming Longorias last two wins over him had gotten under his skin. Longoria would demand Hamayama speak English, before Foretold interjected, loosely translating Hamayamas statement calling Longoria irritating. On December 13th, Hamayama defeated Longoria to avenge his previous losses. Longoria would however win the Japanese National title from Foretold later that night, accepting Foretolds open challenge by attacking him with a steel chair. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Obsidian Bomb'' (Chokebomb, sometimes while falling forward) *'Signature moves' **Diving splash **German suplex transitioned into a sambo suplex **''Gravity'' (Lou Thez Press into a pin) **Headbutt **Falling powerslam **Kappo kick, sometimes to the back of an opponents head **Lariat **Splash to a cornered opponent **Sumo palm strikes Championships and Other Accomplishments: *'International Fighting Circuit:' **KO-C Anyweight Strongest Championship (1 time) **Trios Grand Prix 2016 Finalist (with Dai Serizawa and Masao Nagadori) Theme Music: *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZ32wtMvfHE "Get Wild" by TM Network] Professional record Legend: |} Category:CAW